Kiba y Shino
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ella ya no se sentía sola, no, corrección, ella ya NO estaba sola. Kiba y Shino eran sus mejores amigos, por lo cual, cualquiera que quisiera salir con ella debía tener eso claro.


_Bueno sigamos escribiendo de Naruto, para ver si en algún momento sale un Naruhina como kami manda. Pero por ahora escribiré sobre Hinata y la amistad que tiene con sus amigos._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Kiba y Shino**

Desde muy tierna edad Hinata supo que ella no era importante en su hogar, su madre había muerto, su hermana la detestaba y su padre la aborrecía, solo por querer ser pintora como su fallecida madre. Crecer en un hogar así había convertido una infancia soñada, en la peor de las pesadillas. Por lo cual pensó que ir a la escuela sería lo mejor, pasar varias horas del día en otro lugar que no era su hogar, sonaba como una buena alternativa a su vida.

No fue tan malo como pensó, incluso llego interesarse en un niño. Ese típico niño problema que todos odian, pero que ella veía solamente su cálida sonrisa y la amabilidad con la que le saludaba.

Pero con la suerte que se cargaba, noto como rápidamente ese amor infantil que se desarrollaba en su mente, era aplacado al enterarse que este chico ignoraba su existencia como los demás y que para rematar, estaba enamorado de otra niña.

Además era la típica rechazada del grupo solo por ser tímida, nadie volteaba a verla y solían burlarse de ella por el raro color de sus ojos.

Así que a un mes de clases, sin algún amigo, comenzaba a pensar que la vida escolar sería una basura.

Hasta que una tarde todo cambio.

Donde al salir de clases su padre había olvidado mandar a alguien para recogerla, donde le tocaría caminar sola. Donde al pasar por un callejón vio a un grupo de chicos de años superiores tratar mal a un niño con lentes. La imagen del niño rubio que siempre ayudaba a otros, llego a ella haciendo que corriera para ayudar, totalmente asustada y temblando. Claro que ignoraron que era una niña (vale que se vestía como un niño y su cabello corto no funcionaba) por lo que ambos estaban siendo golpeados.

Hasta que de la nada apareció un niño castaño con un bate que golpeo a los mayores haciéndolos huir.

Sentada en el suelo, con moretes en su cuerpo, el labio partido y un ojo morado.

Conoció a sus mejores amigos para toda la vida.

…

-Mi nombre es Kiba-dijo el niño Castaño emocionado.

-Shino-murmuro el otro niño que estaba peor de golpeado que ella.

Pero aunque no lo supiera, desde ese momento ya no estaría sola.

-H-Hinata-dijo algo avergonzada.

…

La siguiente semana, pues había sido castigada por su padre lo que quedaba de esa semana, llego a clases con algunos vendajes. Había pensado que seguiría sola, siendo ignorada por los demás, pero claramente se equivocó. Kiba había corrido donde ella y revuelto su cabello como si la conociera de siempre. Luego en el almuerzo la arrastro a comer algo junto con Shino, en clases de deportes la eligió como compañera a pesar que todos lo veían confundido. En ciencias Shino se sentó a su lado y compartió un dulce.

Eso se repitió los siguientes días, donde la soledad poco a poco estaba desapareciendo de ella.

Pero dos semanas después de ese continúo trato, pasó algo que ella había esperado. Una niña del grupo, muy popular y que todos solían observar, estaba últimamente obsesionada con Kiba desde que Sasuke le dio calabazas. Por lo cual no estaba muy feliz de ver al chico castaño revoloteando cerca de ella.

-Kiba no te juntes con esa peste, esa niña tiene ojos muertos y Shino también es un bicho raro-había gritado Himemiko en medio del salón a la hora del almuerzo.

Hinata se sintió algo intimidada cuando todos voltearon a verla, algunos susurrando a favor de la niña de cabellera rubia. De reojo noto como Naruto (su amor platónico) miraba a todos lados preguntando de quien se trataba. Eso solo la hizo sentir peor. Pero cuando su amigo la señalo, este asintió antes de ver mal a Himemiko, parecía dispuesto a decirle algo…pero algo lo detuvo.

A todos en realidad.

-Yo decido mis amigos bruja, Hinata es mucho más bonita que una niña fea con problemas de autoestima-grito Kiba viéndola furiosa.

El comentario la sonrojo.

Himemiko lloro.

Durante todo el año la gente solía molestar a Kiba con que era novio de una niña fantasma. Este solo bufaba diciendo que no eran novios, que eran mejores amigos.

Shino solo reía por bajo.

…

La escuela fue un largo periodo, pero lo complicado fue en la secundaria. Donde los niños dejan de ser niños para convertirse en adolescentes que deben experimentar errores para crecer. Por suerte Kiba y Shino siguieron siendo sus mejores amigos, apoyándola en todo aunque no siempre la comprendieran. Como la vez que tuvo que explicarles que una vez al mes no podía simplemente correr con ellos o que se sentía mal.

-¿Pero por qué no puedes venir a la piscina?-pregunto Kiba por quinta vez.

Ella con tan solo catorce años se sentía avergonzada de hablar sobre cómo había tenido su primera menstruación. Para mala suerte, Shino no sabía mucho del tema en ese momento. Así que estaba sola contra un Kiba cabezón como ninguno.

-Prométeme que no le dirán a nadie-dijo luego que su amigo amenazara con gritar por toda el aula.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

Sujeto algo tímida un mechón de cabello, ahora por debajo de sus hombros. Según Kiba eso la haría más femenina, pues que fuera de las mejores de la secundaria en artes marciales (clases intensivas con su primo) no ayudaban siempre a la imagen de la dulce niña que ellos creían que era.

Luego de explicarles detalladamente que pasaba con ella, los dejo rojos como un tomate antes de que Kiba riera nervioso sin querer nuevamente una explicación del tema.

Espero a que sus amigos dejaran de reír nerviosos, luego volteo a ver como Naruto estaba hablando animadamente con Sasuke sobre algún tema de video juegos. Aunque este se detenía al ver como Sakura pasaba y le pedía salir con él, ella claramente lo rechazo como de costumbre.

Bajo la mirada al volante de una convención de video juegos. Ella no era muy fanática, solo jugaba algunos por Kiba y Shino, pero pensaba que a Naruto le gustaría ir. Ya tenía el dinero para ir a comprar los boletos. Pero al escucharlo pedirle una cita a Sakura, le aseguraba que no aceptaría ir con ella.

-Se ve interesante-dijo Kiba sacándole el volante de las manos.

Se sonrojo como un tomate, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo en las nubes.

-Supongo que si no se lo pedirás, podríamos acompañarte para que no la pases sola-dijo Shino a su lado acomodando sus gafas oscuras.

Vio como ambos le sonreían, ella sonrió emocionada.

Puede que no fuera con Naruto, pero estaba segura que con sus amigos la pasaría muy bien.

…

Ella pensó que la preparatoria sería una nueva etapa en su vida, junto a sus amigos. Luego de su horrorosa presentación a la sociedad en la escuela, una mejor aceptación en la secundaria…la preparatoria debía ser un lindo recuerdo para ella. Por lo tanto. No esperaba que ese día a los 16 años su padre le diera una cachetada mientras decía que esperaba no verla nunca más en su vida. Atrás de ella Kiba era sujetado por Shino, pues estaba dispuesto a tirarse a darle una patada a su padre.

Todo había estado bien, había pedido permiso para salir con sus amigos y pasar un rato entre compañeros. Ino había hecho una pequeña reunión entre amigos, pero esa reunión se hizo cada vez más grande y termino en una fiesta descontrolada.

Ella había decidido marcharse apenas todo se estaba descontrolando, pero lamentablemente cuando Kiba la cargaba para pasar entre la multitud de gente. La policía llegó alertara por el sonido y una pelea ilegal. Sin saber cómo alguien había pasado droga entre los chicos y terminaron en la estación de policía.

Sabía que cuando su padre llegara, no sería nada bonito.

Pero que llegara a gritarle que era una perra drogadicta como su madre, fue suficiente para gritarle furiosa por primera vez. No importaba que le tratara como una mierda, pero no dejaría que deshonrara a su madre.

La cara de fastidio de su padre fue lo último que vio, antes de caer de rodillas incrédula.

Shino la abrazo con delicadeza mientras Kiba tiraba una botella de cristal al auto de su padre antes de irse.

-VETE A LA MIERDA VIEJO-grito Kiba, que en todos sus años de amistad detesto el trato que tenía el padre de su amiga con esta.

Entre lágrimas durmió ese día en la casa de su amigo.

Al día siguiente a la casa del hogar Inuzuka, llego una maleta con algunas pertenencias de Hinata y útiles escolares. Su primo Neji había logrado rescatar la mayoría de cosas para enviarlas a la dirección que ella indicara. Pero su padre se había desentendido completamente de ella.

Perdida sin dirección, Shino propuso contarle su situación a una profesora.

Kurenai.

La mujer que conocía de niña a Hinata, suspiro mientras la abrazaba y dejaba llorar. Para suerte de ambos castaños la profesora acepto dejarla quedar en su hogar.

-¿Estas segura que está bien?-pregunto Hinata con un delantal y su nombre en una placa.

Kiba dejo un saco de alimento para perros contra otros diez. Luego miro a verla a ella con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre te adora, tu solo sonríe y trata bien a los clientes-dijo el chico pasándole una escoba.

Ella acepto algo insegura.

Sentía que sus amigos eran los mejores, pero que hacían mucho por ella. Como conseguirle un trabajo de medio tiempo entre semana en la veterinaria/tienda de mascotas de la familia de Kiba, además de que los fines de semana tenía jornada completa como asistente del padre de Shino. Un gran investigador de insectos.

Ellos habían querido ayudarla económicamente, pero ella se negó. Ahora le tocaba a ella valerse por sí misma. Mucho había hecho Kurenai al aceptarla en su hogar sin pagar un cinco.

El sonido de la campanilla sonó poco antes de cerrar ese día. Miro nerviosa que Kiba ya no estaba a su lado, por lo cual sería el primer cliente en atender ella completamente sola.

Apretó las manos y sonrió algo nerviosa.

Casi le da un colapso al ver como Naruto entraba de mal humor, arrastrado por una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que gruñía algo con un animal entre sus manos.

-No quiero venir Dattebayo-

-Tú le diste esa mierda a Kyubi-chan, aguántate dattebane-

Ambos parecían enfrascados en una discusión, ella intento ignorar que frente a ella estaba su amor platónico de infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia.

Quería decir algo.

Pero sus murmullos parecían opacados por la discusión de ambos.

Un brazo en su hombro la hizo voltear, notando como Kiba reía divertido tan algo, que el rubio y la pelirroja voltearon a ver.

-Bien Hinata es tu turno, como te enseñe-le dijo dándole un apretón en su brazo.

Ella sintió antes de hacer una reverencia.

-B-Bienvenidos a la tienda de mascotas Inuzuka-dijo tan rápido y algo tartamudeando.

Kiba solo rio más fuerte antes de soltarla. Estiro sus manos y la mujer puso a un pequeño perro con tonos rojizos entre los brazos del chico. Este noto como el perro le mordía fuertemente en un brazo sacándole algo de sangre.

Ella chillo asustada.

-Calma Hinata, Kyubi era un perro callejero y lo hemos tratado aquí un tiempo, ya conozco su carácter-dijo con enojo y algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Noto como en la para trasera del perro, parecían unas heridas. Kiba dijo que volvería en unos momentos antes de irse. Cuando volteo el rostro, se sorprendió al ver unos ojos purpura verla muy de cerca. Se sonrojo cuando la mujer puso sus manos en sus mejillas viéndola varias veces confundida.

-Me recuerdas a alguien dattebane-comento pensativa.

-Madre suelta a Hinata-dijo Naruto intentando alejarla.

-¿La conoces?-

-Es una compañera de clases-

-Ya veo-

Cuando por fin fue libre, pudo suspirar. Noto como Naruto se disculpaba con la mirada antes de llevar a su madre a una silla, aunque esta insistía en acercarse para verla de cerca.

Una hora después la mujer se fue, aunque para su mala fortuna, continuo visitando la tienda con la excusa de alimento para perro. Aunque siempre solía preguntarle muchas cosas.

…

Se sintió sola cuando el titulo estuvo entre sus manos, donde demostraba que había concluido la preparatoria y ahora debería entrar a la universidad. Porque mientras todos estaban rodeados de sus familiares, ella estaba sola. Seguramente su padre estaría en algún lado sin saber que hoy se graduaba su hija mayor, su hermana debía estar con sus amigas, su primo estaba ocupado en el extranjero.

A lo lejos vio a Naruto ser abrazado por su madre de forma asfixiante, a su lado un hombre igualmente rubio junto a otro mayor de cabellera blanca y marcas rojas en la cara, lo felicitaban. Sus miradas se toparon unos segundos que detuvieron su corazón, antes de que corriera donde Sakura para pedirle que saliera con él.

En todos sus años juntos jamás tuvo el valor de hablar con él, ahora que él estudiaría leyes y ella aceptaría una beca en una academia de artes.

Sus destinos estarían separados.

Bajo la vista algo triste. Pero unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron haciéndola chillar y llamar la atención de los demás. Kiba la sujeto por la espalda y ahora estaba girando sobre su propio eje llevándola alzada. Shino a su lado suspiraba resignado.

-Nos graduamos Hinata-dijo antes de bajarla y ella algo mareada asintiera.

Cuando estuvo bien, noto con tristeza como ellos también seguirían su camino. Kiba estudiaría para ser un gran veterinario y Shino sería un gran biólogo.

Ya no los vería como antes.

-Ni creas que no te veremos más, seremos tus mejores amigos toda la vida-dijo Kiba emocionado señalándose a él y luego a Shino.

Ella sonrió emocionada.

Con ellos a su lado, las cosas serían fáciles.

…

Claro que esa promesa fue difícil de lograr, ella intentaba seguir el camino de pintura que alguna vez siguió su madre. Algunos profesores de artes solían alabarla por su talento, pensó que lo mejor para hacer un tributo a su madre era pintar como ella. La academia fue dura y los trabajos que solicitaban no eran fáciles. Pero gracias a eso se abrió paso en ese mundo difícil para destacar entre los mejores. Kiba y Shino (si Shino) la habían llenado de abrazos y besos la primera vez que sus obras fueron abiertas en una exposición.

Fue ahí donde conoció a Toneri, un chico agradable que era inventor, pero que amaba el arte. Estaba cortejándola muy en contra de que a Kiba no le gustara e intentara matarlo con la mirada.

Kiba insistía en que fuera a las reuniones con los chicos de la preparatoria, todos preguntaban por ella desde que salió en una revista de arte. Pero ella se negaba diciendo que solo ellos faltaban en su vida. Además no quería ver a Naruto más…quería superarlo.

Pero el destino no parecía muy de acuerdo con ella. No cuando una tarde antes de salir a una galería de arte donde trabajaba como asistente, cuatro años después de salir de preparatoria. Un rubio que conocía bien saliera de la puerta frente a su departamento.

-¿Hinata?-dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

Ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

-Naruto-murmuro en un susurro.

Pues había visto como detrás del rubio, una hermosa chica de cabellera platinada se pasaba con solo una camisa de hombre puesta. Se sonrojo hasta la medula y con una vaga reverencia salió corriendo.

La suerte de mierda que se cargaba.

Tal vez por esa razón acepto ir a un bar con Kiba y Shino, a pesar que no le gustaban muchas bebidas alcohólicas. Ese día parecía una gran idea.

-Ese imbécil me dijo que se pasaría de casa…pero no que sería por tu territorio…debí preguntar-gruño Kiba fastidiado empinándose una botella de licor.

Hinata noto como una chica guapa le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo, pero este negaba diciendo que otro día se revolcaría con alguien, esa noche era de amigos.

Shino asintió tomando algo fuerte también.

Suspiro antes de beber sake, comenzó a toser y sus amigos soltaron carcajadas. Ella también. El alcohol ya le había hecho efecto y sus amigos le alegraban la vida.

…

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo Naruto una mañana que salió al mismo tiempo que ella.

Maldijo mentalmente.

Ese día estaba con una resaca horrible, pues Kiba había vuelto a llevarla a tomar y bailar, a pesar que ella no tomaba y bebía. Toda la noche había pasado bailando con Kiba, pero cuando una tipa guapa y algo guarra llego, su amigo se fue a bailar con la mujer y ella bailo con un chico de pelo negro que término besándola en la parte atrás del bar. Hasta que Kiba llego portándose como un digno hermano mayor celoso, a pesar que él estuvo haciendo lo mismo con la rubia de hace unos momentos.

Ahora debía encontrarse al chico que había estado pensando al besar al bombón de la noche anterior.

-Hola-gruño de mal humor caminando.

Para su mala suerte Naruto la siguió fácilmente.

Joder.

Tenía que ser tan alto que un paso de él fueran dos de ella.

-Somos vecinos hace como un mes y no hemos hablado, Kiba me había comentado que vivías por aquí así que aproveche para mudarme cerca de algún conocido-dijo el rubio fresco como una lechuga.

"Te matare Kiba" pensó internamente llegando a una parada de bus.

Volteo a ver a Naruto esperando que este se largara, pero seguía a su lado sonriendo algo tonto.

Era muy sospechoso.

-Fue un placer verte-dijo al llegar el autobús.

El chico se despidió muy animado y algo sonrojado.

Tal vez era el dolor de cabeza que le hacía imaginar muchas cosas.

…

-¡¿QUE INO HIZO QUE?!-grito en medio café a Kiba quien se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza.

-Vale me enrolle con ella cuando éramos jóvenes, pero no pasó nada ella ahora tiene novio-

-Inuzuka-advirtió ella con tono enojado.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes me pregunto si a ti te gustaba Naruto, pensé que no era un secreto para nadie y asentí contando sobre que te gustaba de niños…tenía algunos litros de alcohol en la cabeza-

-¿Por qué Ino le dijo a Naruto ahora?-se quejó ella infantilmente tomando nerviosa el café en sus manos.

-Pues a Naruto le dejo la guarra que tenía por novia, así que Ino quiso ayudarlo…ya sabes que Sakura y Sasuke están juntos. Bueno Naruto comento que le hubiera gustado salir con alguien que lo quisiera desde niños, Ino estaba algo tomada y soltó una carcajada diciéndole ciego, luego salió tu nombre en la conversación cuando ella menciono que te gustaba de niños-

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-

-Pues por lo mismo-

Shino suspiro al ver como Hinata le lanzaba los vasos plásticos que encontraba, con liquido o sin líquido.

Pero es que luego de que ella comentara que hace un mes que Naruto la trataba diferente, Kiba no era bueno ocultando cosas.

Pues Hinata no parecía muy feliz.

Y ella tenía una solución.

Una muy mala solución.

…

-Esto no va funcionar-dijo Kiba suspirando al otro lado del sofá jugando con una consola de video juegos.

A ella de joven no le gustaban mucho, pero había descubierto una gran satisfacción en juegos de lucha para cuando estaba estresada. Pero ahora que Kiba estaba de vacaciones de la universidad, a punto de graduarse, solía pasar muchas tardes jugando en su hogar con Shino.

Se acomodó un poco el borde de su vestido viendo la hora nerviosa.

-Tengo derecho a tener una cita-expuso ella enojada.

Kiba era todo un sexsymbol en su universidad y se acostaba con cada chica que quería, incluso Shino solía tener sus sexcapadas con alguna chica. Pero ella estaba ahí tan virgen como el aceite por culpa de los celosos de sus amigos, de que esperara al indicado.

Pues a la madre.

No se acostaría esa noche con Toneri (esperaba) pero tendría una cita y olvidaría que Naruto estaba interesado en ella, solo porque Ino le dijo ebria que estuvo enamorada de él toda su vida.

Ella podía salir con quien quisiera.

El timbre la hizo saltar, tuvo que correr por que Kiba había botado el mando para correr a la puerta. En una lucha estúpida Kiba fue quien logro abrir la puerta y ella con un tacón en la mano estaba por tirarse encima de su amigo.

Ambos se congelaron al ver a Naruto con ropas de casa, extrañado por la situación.

-¿Hola?-dijo inseguro viéndolos a ambos.

Hinata le pego con el zapato en la cabeza a Kiba, este gruño tocándose la zona afectada.

-Tanto tiempo Naruto-dijo ella nerviosa viendo el reloj.

Entre sus pronósticos esa noche, no era el ver al rubio que tenía por vecino. No, claro que no. Menos cuando ya era la hora de que Toneri pasara por ella, un tipo muy puntual y perfeccionista.

Tal vez Kiba tenía razón con que no era buena idea.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-dijo algo nerviosa.

Noto como este se sonrojaba viendo a otro lado, estaba nervioso.

¿Estaba nervioso?

El chico que todos los días solía pedirle una cita a Sakura, estaba nervioso. Abrió la boca viendo a Kiba de reojo, este parecía pensar lo mismo por que la vio con cara de "Estamos cagados".

-Estaba pensando si querías que viéramos una película…ya sabes con los chicos aquí podríamos hacer una reunión-dijo sonriendo divertido y sonrojado.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose una mierda, pues había visto como una silueta llegaba en ese momento detrás de Naruto.

El carraspeo haciendo que el rubio volteara a ver.

Un chico de cabellera blanca, ropa formal y sonrisa misteriosa, estaba detrás de él. Fue cuando en ese momento la neurona del chico pareció relacionar la ropa que llevaba Hinata, pues la sonrisa murió en su boca antes de ver al otro lado incómodo.

-Lo siento Naruto, ya tenía planes…pero puedes quedarte con los chicos, ellos dormirán hoy aquí-dijo intentando rescatar el ambiente.

-Yo…-dijo Naruto viendo al suelo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pero Kiba como siempre, salvando el día.

-Toneri-baka, si me doy cuenta que tocaste a Hinata en un lugar intimo te muelo a golpes-dijo Kiba levantándose del suelo señalando al peli blanco.

"Esto no puede pasarme a mí" pensó Hinata roja como un tomate.

-Te aseguro que a diferencia de sus citas, quiero ser un caballero para Hinata-

-Me vale una verga tus palabras, tócala y te mato, final del asunto-

-No haría nada que Hinata no quisiera-

-Soy su mejor amigo estúpido, así que si le haces algo que su mejor amigo no quiere te ira como un trasero-

Hinata suspiro fastidiada ante el intercambio de miradas de ambos, sinceramente Kiba tenía razón, no salía con Toneri porque a él no le agradaba. Pero luego del desliz que tuvo de hablar con Ino y que ahora Naruto estuviera frente a ella con mirada de cordero a medio morir.

Tomo el brazo de Toneri para alejarlo de su amigo.

-Shino te dejo a cargo, Kiba estas en números rojos conmigo no lo olvides-le dijo dándole una mirada significativa que entendió.

Lo vio gruñir.

-Eres libre de quedarte Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa algo arrepentida.

Este intento imitarla.

Pero noto que al mirar a Toneri lo fulmino con la mirada, este solo suspiro sabiendo que ahí casi todos lo detestaron.

…

La cita con Toneri, no fue tan mala. Un lugar romántico para cenar, charla animada sobre temas en común, un beso apasionado en el automóvil que no paso a un roce de su trasero. Una vaga promesa de llamarlo, como si este no pudiera llamarla…estúpido ego masculino. Llego pasada las dos de la mañana a su hogar, cuando abrió la puerta suspiro al ver como Kiba estaba tirado sobre el sofá borracho hasta la cabeza. Así que para eso era la gran cantidad de licor que había traído. Shino estaba sentado en otro sofá más cómodo.

Camino hasta su habitación esperando dormir unas horas.

Cuando unas manos la detuvieron por la cintura. Todo fue muy rápido, unos ojos borrachos que la miraban como si estuviera mareado antes de estamparle un beso que la dejo sorprendida. Siempre cuando era niña espero que su primer beso con Naruto fuera como en los cuentos de hadas. No luego de salir con otro hombre (con una cita similar a cuentos de hadas) y que ahora estuviera el rubio borracho.

Su parte lógica le decía que se apartara.

Pero tantos años deseando que la mirara, que la tocara como ahora tenía sus manos descaradamente sobre su trasero (como Toneri no quiso hacer), que la mirada de forma que se sintiera como una piedra preciosa. Dejo que la lengua del chico explorara a libertad su boca, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cuello. Pronto sintió la espalda chocar con la pared y de esa forma el cuerpo de Naruto estuvo totalmente pegado a ella.

Gimió por bajo cuando este dejo su boca para besar su cuello.

Luego de unas marcas vistosas en su piel, este levanto la vista como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. Sus ojos azules la miraron desesperados, ella casi se derritió ante el acto.

-Sé que fui un idiota, que no lo merezco y fue un ciego…pero por favor no dejes de amarme-dijo desesperado.

Era un egoísta.

Ella siempre lo amo, siempre lo puso primero que ella…pero ahora que estaba interesada en salir con otros, llegaba para pedirle eso.

Bajo el rostro sin saber que decir.

-Dime que aún no es tan tarde para solucionarlo-susurro a su oído.

Como alguien desesperado puede hacer.

Claro que todo se acabó cuando un sonido hueco sonó, luego el cuerpo del rubio cayo inerte al suelo. Hinata salto sobre sí misma, antes de ver incrédula a Kiba sostener un sartén de cocina y apuntar a Naruto enojado.

-Te dije que nada de tocarla donde yo no permito, pervertido de mierda-dijo pisándolo sin ningún remordimiento.

Suspiro algo cansada de esa noche.

…

Si bien había agradecido que la siguiente semana Naruto la esquivara como una peste, Kiba gruñía fastidiado como si fuera ella en su lugar. Pasaba horas insultándolo y llamándolo cobarde, para su infinita gracia Shino aportaba muchos insultos. Luego de otra semana, Shino llego a su departamento algo serio. Kiba quien no parecía saber que pasaba, se mostró sorprendido poniendo en pausa el juego que estaban jugando ambos.

-Espero me disculpes, pero la situación me parecía estresante-dijo dejando a un lado a un Naruto amarrado y amordazado.

Hinata se tapó la boca asustada, mientras Kiba lo felicitaba ayudando a poner al rubio en una silla.

-Esto podría verse como secuestro-dijo indignada cuando Kiba soltó el pañuelo atado en su boca.

-Solo si alguien se da cuenta, si Naruto dice algo lo eliminamos junto a toda evidencia-comento Kiba restándole importancia.

Ella suspiro cansada.

-Bien ahora habla-dijo Kiba de brazos cruzados.

Naruto intento moverse, pero al ver que no tenía escape lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?-

-Pues tu besaste a Hinata, luego te escondes vil escoria, habla tu-

El rubio se sonrojo.

-Ese no es su problema-

-Lamento decirte que si quieres intentar algo con nuestra querida Hinata, ocupas la aprobación de nosotros dos-

Negó con la cabeza resignada al ver como Shino asentía apoyando las palabras de Kiba.

-Además ya es hora de que expliques porque el último año de preparatoria te quedabas viendo como retrasado a Hinata-dijo Shino ajustándose los lentes.

Hinata brinco ante tal afirmación, noto como Naruto se sonrojaba y Kiba gruñía.

Eso la alerto.

-¿Lo sabias tu también?-pregunto incrédula a Kiba.

Este asintió.

-No dijimos nada porque el idiota seguía pidiéndole salir a Sakura, sabíamos que se estaba interesando en ti, pero si seguía insistiendo a Sakura para no pensar en ti, no haríamos nada-

Volteo a ver a Naruto, como este estaba rojo y claramente humillado por sus amigos.

Bajo la mirada sin comprender nada.

-HABLA-

-BIEN-

Kiba y Naruto tuvieron un duelo de miradas, antes que este último suspirara resignado. Después de todo, él era el atado y quien no estaba en una situación ventajosa.

-No te note hasta que de niños alguien dijo que eras la novia de Kiba, cuando esa niña rubia te estaba molestando…odio que la gente moleste a otros…así que pensé en ayudarte cuando Kiba te defendió-murmuro por bajo.

Ella recordaba eso.

-Estaba obsesionado con Sakura, pero de reojo notaba que eras una buena persona…pero fue hasta la preparatoria que depare en ti. Los chicos solían decir que tenías buen cuerpo, claro que yo sabía eso, tenía dos ojos. Pensé que eras muy guapa, incluso más que Sakura, pero pensaba que eras novia de Kiba así que no quise acercarme-

Kiba y Hinata suspiraron, recordaba como siempre solían molestarlos por eso.

-Luego un día te vi en un parque llorando, quise acercarme para ver qué pasaba, pero Shino llego a consolarte. Cuando en medio de clases comencé a molestarme por tus amigos, de que no pudiera acércame porque ellos te daban todo lo que podía ofrecerte, pensé que estaba loco. Aumente mis intentos con Sakura, porque cada que te veía sonriendo, jugando algún video juego con tus amigos, hablando, preparando comida…te veías muy linda…pero pensé que me gustaba Sakura y…-

El rubio gruño frustrado.

-Pensé en olvidarme de ti, funciono bien los primeros meses que salí con Shion… Luego en la universidad no paraban de hablarme de ti los chicos. Todos estaban emocionados por tus pinturas, salías en revistas, exposiciones. Incluso mi madre no dejaba de hablarme de ti, pues eras la hija de una gran amiga de la infancia de ella. Todo era un puto caos, incluso para convencerme a mí mismo que no sentía nada por ti, me pase a vivir frente a tu casa pagando una estafa con tal de verte alguna vez al día-

El rojo inundo la cara de Hinata, nerviosa jugo con un mechón de su largo cabello.

-Pase algunos meses intentando darme valor para invitarte a salir, Ino había dicho que yo te gustaba, así que tal vez tendría una oportunidad…todo para que ya tengas novio-indico algo molesto.

Los tres amigos se vieron entre sí.

De pronto Kiba puso una mano en su mentón.

-No quiero que Hinata salga con un llorón como él-afirmo Kiba viendo despectivamente a Naruto con superioridad.

Este volteo a verlo incrédulo.

-Realmente parece desesperado, los sujetos desesperados hacen cosas estúpidas-dijo Shino sujetando sus gafas sacándole un brillo malévolo.

En cambio Hinata solo vio a sus amigos, luego puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a Naruto para comenzar a soltar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, ante un bufido de Kiba.

-Bueno, lo siento Naruto mis amigos no quieren que salga contigo-murmuro algo apenada.

Noto una leve sonrisa resignada en los ojos del chico. Antes que brillaran algo divertidos.

-¿Qué pasa si los convenzo?-pregunto emocionado.

Ella se sonrojo levemente.

…

Unos tres años después, un año de amistad y los otros dos de noviazgo. Ella estaba metida en aquella sala suspirando, no podía moverse muy bien por temor a ensuciar su vestido blanco. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, ignoro todo con tal de correr a los brazos de sus dos mejores amigos. Kiba sonrió perrunamente con el cabello perfectamente peinado para atrás y en traje, a su lado Shino sujetaba sus lentes con ropas totalmente negras y formales.

-Quien diría que vería a mi bebé casarse algún día-comento Kiba con tristeza fingida.

-Y con ese baka de Naruto-agrego Shino aceptando un nuevo abrazo de Hinata.

-Bueno tuvo que ganas un año solo de puntos con ustedes-añadió Hinata sonriendo.

Los tres solo suspiraron antes de comenzar a charlar como de costumbre, de los viejos tiempos, de lo increíble que era que al final Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, hubiera llegado a la boda junto con Neji. A pesar que su padre seguía sin verla, había mandado un hermoso collar que perteneció a su madre, como una promesa de algún día solucionar las cosas.

Una chica llego a informar que ya era hora.

Algo nerviosa llego a la puerta que la llevaría al altar.

De reojo miro a sus amigos, ambos a sus lados dispuestos acompañarla, como siempre.

-Si te hace algo recuerda que tengo un sartén con su nombre-comento Kiba sacándole una risa.

-Tengo amigos, podríamos deshacernos del cadáver- añadió Shino con una poca usual sonrisa.

No había nada malo que temer, Naruto había comprendido rápido que si quería hacerla feliz, sus amigos eran una parte del paquete. Si bien ahora Naruto sería su esposo oficialmente, los brazos de sus amigos a su lado, le daban una seguridad.

No estaría sola de ahora en adelante.

Lo supo cuando luego de su noche de bodas, Kiba amenazo a Naruto muchas veces si hacia sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Lo supo cuando Kiba demostró un amor infinito cuando alzo a Boruto luego de Naruto, prometiéndole que lo cuidaría por siempre. Al igual que Shino demostró con Himawari, cantándole canciones de cuna.

Cuando estuvieron cuando se quebró la pierna y todos en su casa entraron en caos.

Cuando Shino se casó con una chica, ella estuvo a su lado. Al igual que cuando Kiba consiguió una relación estable.

A pesar de tener todos su familia, todos los últimos sábados del mes, sentados en el porche de su casa, comían la carne asada que Naruto preparaba junto con Kiba, mientras ella horneaba un pastel, Boruto corría seguido de Akamaru el perro de Kiba y Himawari jugaba junto con Shino.

Ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

 **Fin**

 _:3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
